


A little problem

by Amashi_zaino



Series: Skeletons in my closet [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Especially Edgy., Fluff, These poor poor boys have been through hell!, mild description of amputation, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: The day finally came!BITTIES!! YAAAAAYY!One of them however is not what you expected, but by the Gods above and Demons below. You were going to help him, no matter what it took!





	1. Mission acomplished: Bitties Found!

Well, the day came. 

You had everything in order. The bitty house was finished. The furniture and even clothes were good to go. You’d picked up knitting and sewing a bit to be able to make small stuff like blankets and sheets for their beds and had even woven rugs for the rooms. 

Lusty had gone out of his way to outfit the attic into a bitty sex room to help them with their heats. Complete with electronics and well...pretty much anything you could want to get off. You had no idea how he was able to make a bitty sized fucking machine but hey, there it was and you weren’t gonna question it. 

You’d already made up your mind on the types you wanted and you also understood that for the more….volatile? No...not volatile, more like traumatized. Yeah, for the more traumatized bitty’s you’d be targeting, you were going to approach them not as a prospective “owner” or “mama” but like an employer. You planned on extending them a ‘job offer’ of sorts. You really wanted a watch bitty, someone that’d be able to protect the house. Which is why a Brassberry and even an Edgy would be good for that. You’d even figured out names for them. They’d be your sword and shield, your eyes and ears. And so you called up G. Hoping he’d be able to come with you.

“Hey G. You free for a couple of hours? I’m gonna be going to pick out a bitty today and was hoping that if a monster was with me to vouch for my character they wouldn't be too distrustful towards me cause y’know...human and all.”

“Nah, sorry Doll I can’t. My bro and I have to go to a conference across the pond. Green’s doing some medical talks in Cambridge. He asked me to come along with him and well….ya know I can’t say no to my bro. At least not easily.”

You sighed, well that was a bust.

“Ah well. Yeah I understand G. I hope you two have fun though. Bring me a souvenir? Hehe”

He chuckled and you heard the warmth in his voice. “Sure thing doll. I’ll getcha one of those cheesy tourist tee shirts.” 

You snorted at that. “Whatever you think’ll be good G. Tell your bro I said hi, and good luck with his lecture.”

“Sure thing sweets. Talk to ya later.”

“Bai G.”

“Bye.”

You hung up and groaned. This left Mutt and Raspberry. Honestly, while you liked Mutt, you needed someone that didn’t really have a lot of LV on him. So him and his bro were out. And you DEFINITELY didn’t want to take the Lust bros with you. 

Sighing you got dressed in your most professional outfit. A button down maroon top with ruffles and a good dipline into your ~~hidden pocket~~ cleavage. It flared just below your breasts into a tunic cut and had ties in the back. Along with a long black pencil skirt with cherry blossoms blooming up the side. You paired that with nude pantyhose and sensible black pump heels. 

Your hair was by now much longer and dyed a deep dark purple with red tips and you pulled it up into a sock bun so it made a perfect doughnut on the back of your skull. You put some pretty hair sticks with little sparkly dangles on them through the base of the bun. 

Your eyesight had been getting a little sketchy and you’d gone to an optometrist lately. They gave you some bifocal glasses to help with the eyestrain you got while working on your laptop. They were winged and looked like secretary glasses. Which you used sometimes to play the ‘naughty librarian’ at work for some of your dances.

Looking yourself over and making sure your makeup was simple and modest you headed out with your leather jacket slung over your shoulders.

The trip to Mama Cry’s wasn’t too bad. Maybe a 30 minute drive into the inner city. You parked right outside of the shop, thankful that with a motorcycle you were able to do as such. You unzipped your leather and draped it over your arm as you went inside. It was a warm summer day but you loved that jacket and never parted with it, at least when you rode your bike. (It doubled as light leather armor just in case you crashed and would save you from nasty road rash.)

The bell chimed over head and a pink rabbit woman with many piercings in her ears perked up from the front desk.

“Hello! Welcome to Mama Cry’s Bitty shop. I’m Mama Cry, you can call me either Mama or Cry. Whichever you prefer.” 

You gave her a brilliant smile. You never thought you’d be hearing those words in person, but here you were.   
All around you were little enclosures holding bitties of all kinds. Sansies and Soft bones napping or snacking on ketchup, Cherries shying away and holding back little pink tinted tears. Edgies that sneered at you and flipped you off if your gaze lingered too long on them. Pappy’s and Baby blues happily running around in the little meet and greet area and playing with each other under the watchful eyes of ‘Lil Bro’s and Bosses.

The sounds of the happy bitties made your heart melt and you wanted them ALL! _but_ you remembered that you only had room for 4 bitties in the mansion. So that’s what you’d have to settle for.

“Hey there Cry. My name’s Y/n. I’m actually looking for some specific types of bitties. You see, I don’t live in a very nice area of the town and I need some watch bitties for the apartment.” 

Cry nodded in understanding. “Well we have some great bitties that are rather protective of their caretakers when they’ve established boundaries and bonds. The Boss types are rather popular for these kinds of things.”

You held up a hand to stop her. “No, I’m actually looking for Sans types. I’ve already read up on the care and needs of several bitty types. And I’m already well aware of the archetypes for the majority of the bitties out there that are up for adoption. The position I’m in financially though, allows me for an opportunity to give some of the more….undesired bitties a chance at a happy forever home. As such, I’m actually looking for bitties that have been rescued from Fighting rings or from abusive homes. Here, I have some pictures of the space I’ve prepared for them if they’re interested.” 

You took out your large phone from the pocket of your jacket and showed her all of the snap shots you took of the mansions inside and out. Her eyes widened as she looked over the pictures of the rooms and the kitchen, den and even jacuzzi. 

“Oh my! You’ve really gone all out for this haven’t you?” 

You nodded. “Yes, I’m not looking to become a ‘mama’ or anything of the like right now, though I won’t deny them any affection if they so desire it from me. I’ll actually be extending 4 lucky bitty’s job offers, and as such they’ll be paid for their services.” 

Cry eyed you, her brows furrowed in confusion. “You...you’re not planning anything...um...untowards are you?”

You chuckled. “No Cry. I promise you upon my very Soul that these bitties will want for nothing. My apartment is very lonely and I work long hours some nights and I worry about my apartment getting robbed of the small amount of valuables I do have. So having bitties that have a bit of LV in them and fighting experience will be very valuable to me. Think of this as me asking them to be a type of Sentry or Security guard for the house. And seeing as they’ll be living there, it’d be an interest to them to make sure the place is as safe as possible. But yeah.....I, I’m very lonely. So having someone there to talk to and joke around with would be nice. I’m not in the market to get a significant other, so a bitty would be ideal for my situation.”

Cry crossed her arms, one hand on her cheek as she thought it over. She kept glancing at you, looking at your Soul or at least trying to. You knew that while monsters could sense Souls easily enough, actually seeing them to check their stats was a tallent shared by very few. Namely the Sanses in the world. 

She took a deep breath and sighed out with a nod. “I think I might have some in the back that you might be able to help out. Don’t get your hopes up though. These bitties have been….troublesome, since they got here.”

You nodded and followed behind her. 

She led you past the open enclosures in the front to a back room that (to you) looked like a place for injured bitties. And you supposed that it probably was. She stopped in front of a reinforced glass case. Inside held a Brassberry bitty. He stood at around 9 inches tall. Which was a little taller than a 20 oz coke bottle. He had broad shoulders and wore a sea green tee shirt. He was missing the usual spiked leather jacket that Brassberries like to wear. He walked to the glass and put his arm on it, leaning forward and leering. 

“Heya cry. you bringin’ me lunch here?” He sneered slightly as he looked you up and down while running a green tinted tongue over his canines.

You snorted and covered your mouth to hide your smile. 

His eye lights seemed to become more hyper focused on you at your repressed laughter. He stared at you with those pinpricks in his dark sockets.

“No, Brassberry this is Y/n. She’s here to adopt some bitties.”

“An’ ya brought her back _here_? That’s a little idiotic ta do dontcha think?”

You shook your head. “Cry, I already told you. I’m not here to adopt. I’m here to hire.” Your eyes met Brassberry’s and you smiled at him. “So Brassberry, I’m looking to hire some bitties to be sort of security guards at my place,or sentries if you prefer. You will have your own room in what amounts to a mansion in the spare bedroom I have. I have openings for 4 bitties.” You pulled out your phone and showed him the shots of the house you had built. His eye lights went huge, almost filling his sockets as he looked over the rooms and the amenities. “It has running water and working electricity and a stove and fridge of your own. Each bitty will be provided with a cell phone of their own to use as they see fit. I have wifi in the apartment that the phones can connect to. And I will pay you all $100 a month each, to use as you see fit.”

His vision snapped up to you. “Damn...that’s a lot of money to just give away to a bitty. I’m guessin’ we’re supposed to use the money to buy our own groceries and shit?”

You shook your head. “No, all utilities, room and board will be provided by me. Along with any clothing or medical care you might want or need. If you accept then boundaries between us will be talked about and rules will be posted up on the fridge. I’m assuming that since Cry brought me to you first, that you came from a Bitty fighting ring?”

He took a step back and looked you over, his arms crossing. You could see the divots, knicks and scars that littered his thick bones and you felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He was missing his pinky finger on his right hand, and he was barefoot as well. The middle toe on his left foot was gone, as well as the big toe on his right. He’d been through hell, you could tell. 

He turned away with a growl. “Yeah...I did. I was one-a the reigning champs in the ring. Which doesn’t really amount to much. It just meant I lasted the longest an’ killed the most, until they got busted. Me an’ bruiser, we were a tag team, but the ring got busted into just as we were bein’ pitted against each other. Which I’m glad for, I honestly dunno who’da come outta that one. He’s in th’ cage just two down ta the right.”

Your eyes glanced down and you saw a bitty sitting down against the glass, he had a small cigarette in his hands and was seemingly relaxing. On closer scrutiny you saw though that his skull was canted just enough so he could hear everything that was being said between you and Brassberry. 

“Hmm, you seem pretty put together for a Brassberry that’s been through hell. No stutter, no signs of anxiety that usually happens when Brass’s are exposed to such abuse.”

He shrugged. “It was git gud, or git ded. So I had to grow past that kind of shit. But because of my maturity level...well...I’m not ‘cute enough’ for most adopters. So, here I am. well...that and my temper. but heh, mine’s not nearly as bad as Bruisers he can be a real dick.”

“HEY! i fuckin heard that! say that to my face you green magicked asshole!”

You snorted at the sound of the other bitty a couple cages down. “Actually I think Brass’s magic is teal.”

“teal, green. what fucking ever! he’s still an asshole!”

Brass gave a sharp bark of a laugh. “Ha! You’re one ta talk. Th’ last person that gave you a compliment you spat in his face and tried to literally rip his finger off for trying to touch you.”

“yeah, well...he was in my personal space. an’ he called me cute, i’m NOT cute!”

You raised a brow at the other bitty, your smile turning into a smirk as you took in ‘bruiser’. He was obviously an Edgy bitty. But he was stocky and if you guessed, his head would come to Brass’s shoulders, making him around 7.5 inches tall. Which was really tall for a bitty. 

“Yeah, yer NOT cute, yer a near feral asswagon that keeps fuckin’ up yer opportunities!”

“oh, like you’re one to talk? mr. thrasher?” 

You looked at Brass as he growled at the other bitty, even though he couldn’t see him. 

“Thrasher?”

“Ugh, that was my ring name. Jus’...fugedaboutit.”

You gave another small snerk in amusement. “S’all good. Consider it forgotten. In fact, if you come work for me I can give you a much better name. Something to be proud of.”

He eyed you, leaning against his ulna and radius. “You’re really serious about his aren’t you?” his accent had evened out and he was looking at your chest, trying to read your soul. (what was it with sanses and looking at your soul all the damn time!?)

“Yes, yes I am. I’m pretty _tenacious_ if you know what I mean.” 

His eyes came up to meet yours and his frown lifted into a smirk. “Alright, I’ll bite. Mama Cry! Open the tank!” 

Cry had been standing aside, letting you and the bitties talk business, she jumped when Brassberry barked his order at her though. She pulled out a key and unlocked the front of the enclosure he was in. The glass slid to the side and she put a hand out. He shook his head at that though. “Nah, she’s gotta be the one to offer.” You rose a brow at him but stepped forward and held out your cupped hands. He was too tall to hold onto your fingers or anything like you’d read about with the smaller bitties. So he stepped onto your hands and sat down in your right one, crossed legged. That way he was able to actually hold onto your thumb this way though to stabilize himself in your grip. 

“Alright Y/n.” 

“Heh, Brass you can call me by my usual nickname.”

“Whats that?”

“Mercy.”

“Heh, Mercy? Seriously? Pfft. Nice irony there.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I know right?”

“Um...excuse me?”

You both looked at Cry as she spoke up. “Usually we have a month grace period for new adopters. That they’ll come and spend time with their intended bitty to make sure the personalities are compatible.”

He waved her off. “Nah, I’m ok. She’s offering a hell of a sweet deal. And I’m not stupid enough to pass this sort of shit up. Actually, I’d like you to talk to Bruiser too.”

You smirked at him, “Hehe, you know what? I was just thinking that. Shall we?”

He shrugged and motioned to his old ‘partner’s’ enclosure. You walked over but as soon as you saw the Edgy you froze in place. Holy shit, what had happened to this guy? His right arm was in a sling. He had cracks running over his skull and he sat on a little padded plank with wheels on it. Both of his legs were missing from the knee down. 

He met your eyes with his own ruby ones and sneered at you. “take a fuckin’ picture bitch, it’ll last longer.” You blinked and actually did just that, which made him sputter and start cussing you out. You sent the picture to Lusty and let the Brassberry in your other hand see what you were doing. His sharp phalanges were digging into the meat of your palm as if to warn you not to do anything stupid to his friend. 

Mercy: Hey, do u kno ne1 that can do prosthetics?

[1 image attached]

Bonedaddy: holyshit. whn u said traumatized bitties u wrnt kiddin. U sur u ^ 2 th chlng?

Mercy: yes. Now do u kno ne1?

Bonedaddy: ya. gona cost u tho.

Mercy: how much.

Bonedaddy: U kno how we wrk.

Mercy: …. 

Mercy: Deal.

Bonedaddy: srsly?! u’ll fk thm, nt me??

Mercy: this is 2 help sum1 else. Fukn u wuld b 2 help just me. 

Mercy: Priorities dude.

Bonedaddy: itd hlp me 2! *lesigh* fine. i’ll call thm.

Mercy: thanks sansy. iou 1

Bonedaddy: blow me.

Mercy:..... Maybe. If u come through for this, ull have earned it.

Bonedaddy: i dint alrdy w/th bitty house?

Mercy: dwn paymnt on a gud time?

Bonedaddy: OTL

Mercy: LOL sry nt sry

At that you put your phone away. The Edgy had quieted down and was giving you death glares, but Brassberry looked at you with his brow furrowed. He had confusion written all over his face.

“You...you would really do that for him?”

You looked down at the Brassberry and gave him a soft smile. “Yes. Yes I would.”

“Lemme guess though, he’s gotta take you up on the offer right?”

You looked at the Edgy, he was picking at the cast around his arm. Little flakes of plaster dusted his black pants as he frowned and his eyelights flicked up to you every now and again. 

“I think...that even if he told me no. I’d still do it. He deserves a future, happiness and security. Not...this.” you motioned to his enclosure. Brassberry bit what would be his lower lip as he turned in your hand to face the Edgy. 

“Hey. This chick here has probably the sweetest deal you could ever be offered.”

“yeah, i fuckin heard her talkin’ ta ya. s’not like i’d be of any use like...like fuckin _this_.” he gestured to his missing leg.

“Yeah, probably. But I just saw her get in contact with what looks like a Sans about getting you prosthetics. An’ if that doesn’t work I can teach ya how ta make parts with yer magic. I do it all the time.”

He rolled up the leg of his pants to show the teal magic that made up a calf and knee. “S’not that hard and you’d be up and walkin’ again in no time.”

Edgy crossed his arms and looked away. “feh, just because you can do it, don’t mean i can. i...i don’t think i got the reserves.” 

Brassberry grit his teeth, his hands curling into fists. You’d been holding him pretty close to the glass and you jumped as he pounded his fist on the glass in anger, leaving a very small chip in his wake. 

“Listen here you little shit. You have the opportunity of a lifetime being offered to you on a fucking golden platter. And I’ll be damned to dust if I let you pass this up! So you’re going to take her up on it. You’re going to move in with me into a fucking _mansion_ where you’ll have more food and comfort than you could ever _dream_ about and you’re going to   
_**L I K E I T**_.” 

“like hell i will! you can’t boss me around you jackass! she’s gonna be just like th’ rest!”

“Cry! Open the enclosure!” 

“I..ah...Brassberry I don’t think-”

_**“OPEN IT!”** _

The rabbit jumped in place at the sound of his sonorous growl and slid open the enclosure. 

Brassberry made a motion with his hand, eye burning teal green and the Edgy choked as his soul turned blue. He flew forward and into Brassberry’s arms. You cupped your hands under the two bitties while the Edgy squirmed and thrashed, he fought Brassberry’s grip, biting and scratching (earning yourself a few lacerations as well in the struggle) but Brass held him firmly in his lap, finally pinning him down and holding him close. His head was dipped next to the Edgy’s skull. You could hear the low rumble of Brassy’s voice whispering into the Edgy’s ossicle. It took at least 20 minutes but the Edgy quieted down, he sat trembling in Brassy’s arms. Fat red tears trailed down his cheeks and Brassy gathered him close, ignoring the marrow oozing from the slices he’d gotten in his arms from Edgy’s fighting. He rocked the other bitty, petting his skull and rubbing his back in a soothing manor. 

“You ready?” he said softly to the Edgy whom just numbly nodded. 

Your heart clenched at the sight of the obviously close friends interacting with each other. 

“Cry, until I can get arrangements for prosthetics for Edgy here, do you happen to have a wheelchair I can borrow? I’ll bring it back for the next bitty that needs it as soon as we don’t need it anymore.”

Cry’s eyes were wide and she nodded before scampering off and looking through the cupboards for the chair. You followed her out and to her office where you placed Brassy and Edgy gently onto the desk so you could fill out the paperwork needed. She gave you two bags that had various bits of clothing, toys and even some vitamins for the boys. She handed you a pill bottle that had the painkillers for Brassy as well. “You’re sure you know how to care for them?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Brassy’s wound needs to be tended to and redressed every day. And feed him raw meat three times a week as well. I’m going to have to inspect the amputation sites on Edgy’s legs to make sure that no infections or complications have happened. Same with his arm, how long has he been like this?”

Cry watched the two bitties talk softly amongst themselves before looking up at you. “They got here last month. Sadly we had to amputate the left overs of his legs after two days. He was in a very bad way, and almost fell down. Brassy here wouldn’t leave his side.”

You nodded and looked at the two. “Alright, Brassy, Edgy. I have a motorcycle. That’s what I came in. So you have a choice. You can go into the hardpack I have on the side of my bike. I lined it with soft cloth and cushions so the ride shouldn’t be too bumpy. Or, you can go and be tucked into my coat, I have plenty of room between the girls to keep you warm and comfy.”

Brassy looked up at you as Edgy rose a brow bone. “The girls?”

You leaned in and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of your top and gestured to your cleavage. “ _The Girls._ ” he looked at your chest then to your face, back to your chest and his face burst into a brilliant teal blush. Edgy’s skull looked like a tomato but he burst out laughing. 

“fuck me! HA! ‘lright, if i die today. i might as well be comfy and dust in a soft pair of tits. i’ll take the bitches boob train.” Edgy leered at you and winked as his crimson tongue licked over his pointy teeth. Which you finally noticed, he was missing a few. Well, that’d have to be taken care of as well it seems. Looks like he was going to get some gold caps.

You laughed at his antics and looked down at Brassy. “There might be room for you as well, handsome.” His blush deepened and his head sunk a bit. 

“I...ah. S-sure?” he muttered softly. 

You smirked as you finished up the paperwork and put down about $500, Cry looked at the money then to you. “Um, we can’t charge for adoptions. And it’s only $50 for the processing fee anyway to get you registered as their caretaker. This is too much.”

You pushed it towards Cry. “Hey, I know that it’s not very lucrative to run an adoption center. The other $400 is a donation towards the center. It’s not much, but it might help a little. So please, take this as an anonymous donation. And put it to good use towards bitties in need.”

Cry covered her mouth with her soft paw before she went to your side and gave you a soft warm hug. “You’re a good person. I can tell Y/n...no, Mercy. I want you to keep in touch please. Keep me updated about these dear boys and their recovery.”

You smiled as you hugged her back, snuggling into her silky fur. “Sure Cry. Take down my cell number and Send me a text. I’ll get you into my contacts and I’ll take some pics when the guys get home so you can see their reactions.”

She nodded and let you go. 

You smiled as you unbuttoned a few more in your shirt and slipped on your leather jacket and zipped it mostly up. “Edgy, I’m going to pick you up ok? I’ll be gentle, and you can situate yourself on the boob shelf.” he grimaced but at Brassy’s nudging he nodded. 

Gently you picked him up with both hands and turned him so he faced outward. His teeth sank into your finger at the sudden motion making you wince, but you didn’t reprimand him, knowing that Edgys had a tendency to bite. “It’s ok big guy, I just need you turned so you’re not smothered by my breasts.” 

He stretched out as you set him into the mesh of your underwire sports bra. He looked up at you as his good arm held onto the top so he wouldn’t slip down, while he shifted to lean against your left breast. “Yeah, but that might just be the _breast_ way to go.” 

Snickering at his, you held out a hand to Brass and he walked into your embrace. You gently lifted him up and put him next to your right breast. He settled in as well. It was a tight fit, like putting a coke bottle and a can next to each other between your large breasts. You zipped up your jacket enough that it’d hold them securely but not stiffel them too much. 

“Thanks again Cry. Keep your eyes peeled for any other bitties that might be good for what I’m looking for. Don’t tell them about me though, I don’t want to get their hopes up if they don’t fit the criteria you know?”

She nodded. “I will. I wish you three the best of luck and all the happiness.”

You gave her a wry grin. “Thanks Cry.”

With that, you left with the bitty bags and wheelchair for Edgy, packed them into the saddle bags and put on your helmet. 

“Well, it’s home again home again.” 

“Jiggity jig?”

You smiled down at Brassberry’s smirking face. “That’s right.”

You started up your bike with a roar, put on your helmet and headed home with the two bitties snuggled close to your chest. 

The warm summer wind, your heartbeat and the thrumm of your soul lulled Brassy and Edgy into a deep and safe feeling sleep for the first time they could remember in their lives.


	2. Getting to Know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are home and settling in. But not without a few bites and bumps along the road. Luckily, you knew how to placate these specific types of Bitties. Oh, and they get new names! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, another chapter. I've been sitting on it for a bit (sorry!) and decided to go ahead and just put it out there for ya.

The apartment was completely silent when you went inside and it was a little unnerving. You could hear the sound of the fridge running and to fill it you turned the tv on for some background noise. Sighing you walked towards the now dubbed “bitty room” after shedding your shoes and jacket, letting it fall onto the small sofa you had. You took your bun out and shook out your hair a bit as you walked. 

Opening the side you gently scooped the snoring Edgy out of your cleavage and placed him in a room that had black flannel sheets, dark wood furniture and a little armoire even, just for him. You placed his wheelchair next to the bed and locked the breaks so that he could transfer into it without it flying out from under him. (yay, the old nurse's aid knowledge was still useful!)

Next you tended to the Brassberry. As you gingerly picked him up his sockets fluttered open. “Mercy?”

You smiled down at him and set him onto the floor of the room you were going to designate to him. “Hey, welcome home my dude. You can have any room in the house you want. Bru..um Edgy might want to keep the one I placed him in though.”

He looked around and went from room to room, taking in the decor before flopping down on a bed that pretty much amounted to a california king, at least he was able to fit the bed. He sighed and gave you a small smile. “This ain’t half bad.” You smiled in return and nodded. “The fridge is full as well, but if there isn’t enough in there or the pantry I’m happy to make you something bigger.”

He nodded, deep in thought as he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked through what was available. You’d cut down some steaks and veggies for them and squirrelled them away into the fridge. The pantry had an assortment of chips and candies made for monsters, as well as small packets of sea tea and golden flower tea for variety. The bathrooms had several medical supplies in them along with calcium supplements and even things to help with Heat issues there were also a few small vials to help a bitty become full sized if need be.

He closed the fridge door and shook his head. “This is nice an’ all but I eat a hell of a lot more than you have available in here, same with Bruiser. It’ll probably be better if we eat together.” 

You nodded and looked over to the room that said Edgy was in. He was sitting up now, inspecting the chair and it looked like he was trying to figure out how to get into it. 

“Need a hand?” you lifted your own and wiggled your fingers at him. His expression was pensive but you saw his mouth twitch, trying not to smile.

“i got this.” he said brusquely as he moved so that he could angle his body and the chair. With one heave he tried to sit himself on the chair but only wound up half in. “shit! shitshitshit!” he swore as his body slid down and he landed on the floor. “stars damnit!”   
You reached in and held out a finger to him. He eyed you and then your hand before he grabbed it with his arms. “I’ll lift yo-ow!” His teeth sunk into the soft meat of your pointer finger and you had to resist the urge to fling him off of you. Gritting your teeth you lifted him, and scooped him into the wheelchair. His eyelights darted to you, trying to see if you were going to retaliate but you merely gave him an understanding smile. Grumbling he let go of you and popped the breaks. 

“so, what’s yer deal? i’ve bitten you twice, and have given you nothing but shit. how come you’re still bein’ nice to me?”

You shot Brassberry a look as he walked into Edgy’s room and pulled on the chair to direct him towards the kitchen. 

“I’m being nice because I want to, nothing more. I know you guys have lead a shit life, and I don’t want to add to it by being shitty myself. Alright?”

Edgy looked like he was about to argue, but as soon as he opened his mouth Brass stuck a large candy into it to shut him up. 

You snorted in amusement as you saw the Crimson eyed skeleton growl at his friend whom only looked smug about his behavior. 

“Kay, you boys ready for some lunch? It’s about that time.”

Brass’s head perked up at the prospect of food while Edgy only grumbled as he crunched on the candy still in his mouth. 

Smiling you scooped Edgy’s chair up and extended your other hand to Brass. He stepped on and you put them both down on the countertop when you got to your kitchen. Smiling still, you pulled out meat and veggies. “Does stir-fry sound ok?”

They both shrugged as you got it all going. 

30 minutes later and a half a pack of devoured raw beef chunks later(all thanks to Brassberry). You plated some for the boys and pulled out bitty sized utensils to go with their mini cups and bowls. You poured a thimble full of ketchup and mustard for them and set them in front of their respective fans. 

“Alright, Bone-apetite boys!” you chirped happily before digging into your meat and rice. They glanced at each other before snickering and also tending to their meal. 

After dinner you gave them the “grand tour” of your apartment. There wasn’t much and you made sure to mention that even if Edgy did break all of your trinkets, you’d be out...maybe $50. So he didn’t really have an incentive to go on the regular trashing spree that his type was prone to. The fact he was in a wheelchair didn’t help either. 

The three of you settled down and watched some movies before getting cleaned up. Brassberry used the shower in their new home and helped Edgy get clean as well(much to his grumpy chagrin). You’d found one of those little ‘table’ things that would come in a pizza box for him to sit on so that he could shower. Brass helped him to bed as well, even though the hole in his skull stayed exposed for the duration. 

“Hey, Mercy. How about a hand here.” 

His low voice made you turn towards him and you couldn’t help it but you clapped softly as he approached you in your bathroom. 

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny. But seriously, I can’t see to get all of the areas that need tending to on my skull.”

You smirked and nodded at him. “Of course.” You went to lower your hand for him so you could place him on the sink, but he teleported up instead, raising a brow bone at you. 

Rolling your eyes you pulled out some cotton swabs and ear cleaners(q-tips) along with some rubbing alcohol and a plaster to cover the hole in his head. 

He sat down and watched you prepare. 

You looked over at him to inspect his wound and bit your lip, yep, there was indeed an eye looking up at you from inside his skull. Creparoni man!

“Hey, I have a question for you Brass.”

“Hn?”

“Can...can you see out of that eye in your skull too?”

“Nah.” 

“So...what is it?”

He looked up at you. “Your guess is as good as mine babe...I...I mean...Mercy.”

You flushed a gentle pink. “S’ok. I just thought it’d take a little longer than one day though for you to be throwing terms of endearment at me.”

He looked you up and down, taking all of you in before he leaned back, bracing himself with his hands. “Just cause it’s been one day, doesn’t mean I’m blind. You’re good people Mercy. Inside _and_ out, and that kinda beauty is rare.”

Your gaze softened as you smiled at him and held out a finger for him to shake. “Thanks. I...I guess what with my job that I sometimes overlook the present inside because of the shiny wrapping outside. Eh..heh...is this the dere before the yan I’m seeing?”

He chuckled before gesturing to his skull. “Heh, something like that. How about we get this over with eh?”

You bit your lip again and got the swab wet with alcohol. Gently you cleaned around the hole, even dipping it into his skull a little. He hissed as the astringent burned but didn’t move. With care you placed the plaster onto his skull and kissed it softly which made his whole body tense up and his face turned bright teal. “Wh...what was that for?!” he sputtered. 

Giggling you smiled at him. “It’s an old thing my gran used to do with me when I got hurt. It’s a little love to help it heal faster.”

He dipped his head, trying to hide his blush. “S’not ever going to heal though…” he mumbled. 

“Hmm...I guess this just means I get to keep giving you kisses then huh?”

His sockets went comically wide as he sputtered at you again, turned into a total flustered mess. “I...I...hey! I thought that you were supposed ta be my employer! Not...not an adopter! Not a mama!”

You burst out laughing at the last line, making him watched you with confusion written all over his expression. “I..oh..oh god. I’m so sorry...that last line was from a show called Dinosaurs. I...fuck, we’ll watch it and you’ll understand why I laughed.” You pulled yourself in and finally looked down at him. “I’m your employer, yes. But that’s not going to keep me from being affectionate with you and Edgy. By the by, we need to come up with some good names for you two. Something to replace your old ring names. I was thinking of Kensei and Aegis. Kensei is japanese for Sword Saint, it’s a title given to a warrior of legendary skill. An Aegis is a guardian, a someone or something in a support roll or a defender. So you two will be, in essence, my sword and shield. Defenders and protectors of our home and of me.”

He looked down with his chin in his hand. “Alright, I’ll talk it over with Edgy during breakfast.”

You nodded as you held out a hand. “Bedtime?”

He smirked and climbed into your hand. “Bedtime.”

You deposited him in front of the ‘mansion’ and said goodnight before retiring yourself for a well earned rest. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days went by and the boys chose their names. Brassberry went by Kensei because his Attack was actually higher than his friends. So Edgy was left with Aegis, which was fine because he evidently had been known for being able to take a hit, shake it off and keep on truckin. Lusty had gotten in contact with his Alphys, she had actually been pretty excited about getting to work on a Bitty and as soon as she had found out the details about Aegis she’d immediately agreed to look him over and come up with some kind of solution. 

In the meantime, you did your best to make sure that the bones stayed undamaged. The hinge joint at the end of his femur had cracks running through it and you had taken the extra time to make sure that it was properly sanitized and even redressed so that anything brushing against his bones wouldn’t hurt him. 

Usually you redressed his stumps when you did Kensei’s skull. Seeing how gentle you were with his companion eased his tension a little. You still got bitten every now and again, but you never scolded him, never yelled or cussed at him for doing it. Eventually the bites petered out to only nips and you saw them as more affectionate than anything else. 

While you worked the boys watched the apartment, you were reluctant to let them come to work with you. But eventually you had a big argument about it with Kensei. 

“Mercy, why won’t ya let one of us come with ya t’work? We’re watchin’ the house which is all well and good but someone’s gotta make sure _you’re_ safe too! It’s dangerous out there, I mean do ya even watch the news?”

You shook your head. “No Kensei, I’m not having this argument with you. I’m perfectly fine biking home. I’ve been doing it for months and nothing has happened to me.”

“Yeah, because you’ve been _lucky_. Please, Mercy….just. What’ll happen to us if something happens to you huh?”

That one struck home. Damn.

You tried to avoid looking at him, but with one glance you saw that his eyelights were big and shiney in his skull as he gave you the best ‘puppy dog’ eyes he could. 

You ran your hand through your hair and exhaled harshly. 

“Okay. FINE, you freakin _win_. After, and only AFTER Aegis gets his new legs will I take one of you with me to work. Understand?”

Kensei nodded and gave a little smug salute. “You got it boss lady.”

You huffed, rolled your eyes at him then stuck out your tongue, giving a raspberry. “Don’t call me that.”

You retired to bed that night, worn and grumbling. Great, now you might have to worry about them accruing visuals of you dancing to add to their spank bank. That’s just perfect. You didn’t want anything to do with their heats because you were saving yourself for when your big boned mate Sans came back. 

You just hoped that Alphys could give you some advice in thwarting any advances they’ll have during “ _that_ time of the year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this! I'm going to work on the next chapter today.
> 
> Know what else you might like?  
> My tumblr!
> 
> http://www.amashi-zaino.tumblr.com


	3. Fixer upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Alphys we go! Science, it's one way to get a _leg_ up on life, amirite? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this isn't really beta'd. I tried to proof read this as much as possible but if I messed up on some things PLEASE let me know in the comments. I try to strive for quality...even if I'm lacking in quantity. ^_^;;
> 
> Yeah...and...well, please excuse my pseudo-magicka-science talk. I had to improvise to make it sound somewhat intelligent. :p

Alphys got back to you relatively quickly. Soon enough you were pulling up to her house on your bike. The Bitties were once again snugly fit between your bosom but you didn’t mind it as long as they were happy. Going up to her house you chatted amicably with the boys, telling them that they had nothing to worry about. Alphys was #1 in her field for robotics and Monster biology and that bitty biology wasn’t too far off so it should be a cake walk.

“Hey, Ageis?” Kensei asked after a moment of deliberation.

“hnn?”

“If this don’t work the offer ta show ya how ta make ecto parts still stands.”

His crimson eyes studied Ken for a moment before he nodded in appreciation.(not that he’d actually voice it).

You knocked at the door with a shave-and-a-haircut rhythm saying “Knock knock!”

The sound of a few things moving behind the door followed by some cursing followed by the door being pulled open to reveal a tall crimson haired fish woman. “Hey punk! You must be the new girl that Lusty told us about!”

You couldn’t help but grin, she was more beautiful than you had imagined. The game and even a lot of the artwork you’d seen really didn’t do her justice. “Heya Undyne. Nice to meet you finally.” You stuck out your hand and she took it in a bruising grip. Her sharp fangs stretching in a lascivious grin as she looked you up and down. You were wearing short shorts that day with high tops and fishnet stockings, you had on a short sleeved button down that tied in the front but it was covered mostly by your long leather jacket which was unzipped enough to show your generous bosom.

“So, have ya fucked ‘em yet?”

The question came so out of the blue that you had to stop for a second. You looked down at the bitties whom were blushing their respective colors before raising a brow at Undyne.

“Uh...who?”

“Sans and Pap ya nerd! Have ya hehe, ‘sampled the fruits’ so to speak?”

You snorted at that. “PFFFTT! NO! HAHAHAHA!!”

She frowned, looking a bit indignant. “What’s so funny punk?” her voice was low and dangerous but also confused.

“L-look, Undyne. We’re just _friends_ that’s all. Sans has been a real gem to me and Pap is the sweetest and most romantically suave little slut I’ve ever encountered but I told them under no uncertain terms that I was off the plate. I have a mate, and I’m loyal to him through and through.”

She eyed you up and down, her one golden eye a mere slit before and snorted. “Yeah, we’ll see how long _that_ lasts. They’ll get to you eventually ya nerd, and when they do fufufufu, you’ll get to see exactly how well I trained Papyrus then!” she did a fist pump, her lips pursed before a broad lecherous grin spread upon her face.

You rolled your eyes at that and quickly changed the subject. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Is Alphys home? We kinda have an appointment with her.”

“Oh yeah! ALPHY! THE CHICK WITH THE BITTIES IS HERE!”

“My names Mercy bee tee dubs.”

“Pfft, Mercy? Seriously? Wait, I think I remember Sans mentioning that was your stage name right?”

You shrugged with a nod. “Yeah but I’m kinda liking it more than my birth name. It seems to fit me more.”

She raised a brow at you but her attention was drawn away as a voluptuous yellow Drake monster came down the stairs. This Alphys most definitely had rather sexy womanly curves and a generous bust (despite the fact that reptiles didn’t need tits. Monsters...amirite?)

“O-oh...um. Hi? I didn’t think you’d get here so quickly after I called. I-I’m Dr. Alphys.” She walked up to you timidly and held out a hand. You took it tenderly and shook it, covering it with your other and giving her a kind and patient smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Alphys. These are my Bitties. The Brassberry is Kensei, and the Edgy type is Aegis. I’ll admit they’re kind of anime inspired so I hope you can excuse the unconventional naming I gave them.”

Aegis snorted and crossed his arms. You had been happy that the cast had finally come off but he still had some wicked scars left behind and the areas where it had been cracked were still tender.

“I’m hoping you got some good healing magic in your lab to maybe help him out, or maybe even some design ideas for prosthetics?”

She looked up with wide eyes and smiled. “Oh! Yes! I’ve come up with some amazing ideas I’m sure you might like! Come on, I’ll show you!”

Her excitement made her stutter become nearly non-existent. You were way-layed however by Undyne whom put a heavy hand on your shoulder. “Hey, you be nice to her alright? If you hurt my girlfriend’s feelings in any way I’ll pulverize yo-OW!.”

A couple little bones stuck out of her hand as she yanked it back and ripped out the toothpick sized slivers. “What the fuck man!”

You felt a weight on the same shoulder she’d been grasping. “Hands off the merchandise toots. No one threatens our boss. Capiche?”

Kensei stood proud on your shoulder, his hand holding onto the top of your ear as he growled at the fish-wife.

She glared at him for a moment before she started laughing. “Fufufufufu! You got balls man! I can respect that. Alright, I won’t threaten her anymore. But what I said before still stands, I gotta look out for my mate y’know?”

You nodded and leaned into Kensei’s touch as he pat the side of your head. “Nah, I get it. She’s as safe with me as a baby chick in it’s nest.”

Undyne nodded and smirked. “She better be.”

You waved to her as you were finally able to follow after Alphys to her lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Alphys’ lab the walls were papered with wall scrolls and posters from numerous Anime. Curious you actually scoped out the Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. It looked like a cross of Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew-Mew. You smirked at the generic maho-shojou style it had and shook your head as you went over to the table where she was seated. There were bits and wires here and there. Small schematics for legs were doodled over various pages and she gestured for you to have a seat. Smiling you plopped down on the stool before pulling out Aegis’s wheel chair and unfolding it to sit be placed on the table. You gently scooped him out of your boobs and put him in his chair so he had a better vantage to see what was happening.

Her eyes widened as she took him in, Alphys’ hands went to her mouth as she gasped in shock at the sight of the legless bitty. “Wh-what _happened_ to him?”

You looked down at Aegis. “You wanna tell her, or should I?”

He shrugged and huffed a sigh, knowing that this might have happened. “i got this. long story short? i was a fighting bitty. both me an’ Ken were in the bitty fightin’ rings not too long ago. when th’ ring got busted my ‘trainer’ grabbed me an’ threw me inta the cage so he could try and get away with me. unfortunately one a’ my legs got twisted inta the chicken wire that the cage was made of. it cracked, badly. hurt like a sonovabitch too. he actually got tackled ta the ground by one of th’ cops before he could get away. i guess that th’ cage went flyin' cause i kinda blacked out after it hit th’ ground. prolly from shock, or pain whatever. when i came to i was at cry’s shop an’ they were havin’ ta take the rest of th’ legs from the ‘caps down. i guess i’d been out for a while and infection had set in. ken stayed with me an’ evidently kept me from fallin’ down. heh, much good it did me. so here i am. legless an’ useless. Stars only know how long i got til the lady here gets sicka my crippled ass.”

His voice was devoid of emotion throughout the explanation. This was actually the first time you’d heard the full description. Up until then he’d been pretty vague about the whole debacle.

Alphys’ eyes brimmed with tears, her lip quivering as she whimpered a bit. Your heart went out to her and you put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, Al. I know you can help him. You have the know how and the technology, the question is will you? And how much will this cost me?”

You were prepared for the worst but she burst into tears and clung to you. “Yeeehheehhsss! I-I’ll help him! A-and I’ll do it for freeeee! No-noone should have to ever go through something like like...thaahaaahaat!” she grasped onto you like a lifeline as she sobbed. You were gobsmacked, you honestly weren’t expecting that but you were not going to look a gift horse...er...drake...in the mouth. Your eyes went to the bitties and they were watching her with combined looks of confusion, disgust and resign. (that last part was more Aegis than Kensei)

You held her and rubbed her back gently as she cried herself out. She sniffed as she pulled back and blew her nose on a napkin she scrounged up. Her eyes were filled with something, you wanted to say determination but maybe compassion would be closer to the truth.

 

“A-alright. First off I’m going to need to see the stumps. Then I need to get a scan of his Soul frequency so that I can attune anything I might make for him.” She busied herself to get some equipment and gauze to rewrap Aegis’ legs after they were exposed. She had a small scanner and pulled a small folded soft cloth for him to lay on. Ken wheeled him over and helped him transfer to the ground. Aegis just kind of lay there, face blank as he sighed and closed his eyes. “lets just git this fuckin over so i know that it’s failed an’ then i can just dust in peace a’ight?”

“Aegis!” you snapped. “You are _not_ going to dust on me, and you’re NOT a failure. Do you hear me? You’ve survived this far and you’re going to actually be able to _live_ for years to come after this, understand?!” Your voice was harsh for once, reprimanding him for his self deprecating thoughts.

He looked up at you with wide sockets. You got close down to his face, expression softening as you caressed a finger over his cheek gently. “You’ve already become dear to me Aegis. You have a snarky sense of humor that gets me to laugh every time. And when you and Kensei team up to pun at each other it always brightens my day and makes my soul feel lighter. I don’t feel as...lonely any more. So please, don’t speak so badly of yourself. You and Ken are my Castor and Pollux, my Canis major and minor, you’re the shining constellations in my darkened sky that help guide me back home.”

Tears beaded in his sockets as he raised his hands up to clasp your finger. He buried his face in the meat of your crooked index finger, you could feel his body shaking with silent sobs. Eventually he pulled away, his teeth scraped over your skin leaving a tingling kiss? Behind. He looked up at you while wiping his eye sockets. “alright...i’ll try. jus’...no more sappy shit. i can’t take anymore of it.”

You gave a small choked laugh and leaned in to kiss him on his broad brow. “No promises.”

You pulled back and looked at Kensei. He was staring at you as if he was seeing the dawn for the first time. Tears were gathered in his sockets and he turned to furiously scrub them away with the sleeve of his own leather jacket. “Yer such a sap Mers.” His voice was a little strained and you scooped him up to give him a soft nuzzle. He weakly protested before he allowed himself to be cradled by you, draping over the crook of your neck.

Alphys had little stars in her eyes as she watched the tender moment. A small squeal of ‘Awwwww! So sweet!’ breathed out of her and you had to clear your throat (which made her jump) to get her attention back to the matter at hand.

“O-oh! Right! Sorry!”

Quickly she unwrapped Aegis’ bandaged stumps with utmost care. She pulled out a magnifying glass and looked over the injured areas. “It seems that the fissures have been healing quite nicely. Though by the looks of it he must have been thrashing when they had to do the amputation because the incision lines are rather uneven.” gently she scooped him and the cloth up to walk over to a small machine. She placed him on a plate and started it up. The humm of the electricity made the hairs on your arms stand on end but thankfully it was over after a few minutes.

“Aah, yes I see. His soul is acting on a frequency of…” her voice petered off as she started to mumble to herself and rifle through her equipment. You walked over to him and touched his chest with a free hand. “Oh! You can take him out of that. I got the data i needed.” Alphys voice chirped as she continued to pull out bits of wire metal and began measuring, cutting and soldering things together. Gently you scooped Aegis out of the machine and lay him back down near his starting point. Ken blipped over to sit next to his brother in arms, a hand gently placed on Aegis’ shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Alphys took about an hour or two to work. Within that time Undyne came down with some sandwiches and golden flower tea. The boys split a legendary hero sandwich between the two of them and you made sure that Aegis drank plenty of the magically infused tea to help bolster his magic levels just in case.(It never hurt to be paranoid. Paranoia keeps you alive)

Alphys finally came back with several pairs of legs. She set them down and began to explain the features. “This one actually has little rockets built into the soles just like that one guy from the movie...Irondude?”

You snorted in amusement. “Ironman.”

“Yeah! Him! This way Aegis can actually fly if need be. This other version has a built in shield emitter, allowing for him to encapsulate himself and for a short time you within a force field. They both would feed off of his magic though so if you go with them it would be imperative that he works on his magic levels and actually works on improving his stamina. This last idea isn’t fully completed though. I...w-well..if um...if it was allowable to take a sample of his magic. I wanted to see if I could shape new bones for him but they’d be ah...cloned? I guess? It’s hard to explain it in layman’s terms. But I’d take a sample of some of his bones and a small filing of his dust, then I’d combine them to create new and synthetic legs that would be based off of his own magical frequency and makeup along with a few soul traits that would allow for his magic to be boosted.”

She stopped to take a deep breath, sweat beaded on her brow as she wrung her hands. Aegis piped up. “doc, i don’ have much lefta me ta really er...donate, dust wise y’know?”

She flinched and looked down. “I...yeah...I guess you’re right.” she was worrying her bottom lip a bit, and I could see the self doubt and anxiety start to build in her.

“Hey.” Kensei’s voice suddenly piped up. “What about my dust? There’s more of me left than there is of him. And since I’ve been getting regular meals, supplements and magical boosts from the monster food that Mers brings home I could give you one of my toes. With a couple of good monster candies and a starfait to wash them down I should be able to conjure enough magic to grow it back. My other missing ones have already been coming in, I noticed the beginning nubs a coupla days ago.”

You stared at him for a moment. “Wait...monsters can _do_ that?!”

He shrugged. “I know that I can. I mean we monsters are just made of magic and dust. I have a mostly manifested ecto body. S’a part of who I am an’ I’ve never been able to dispel it an’ it’s never caused me issues. But it’s made it easier to digest non-magical food easier. My theory is that the solid matter that makes up the human food, be it carbon or other minerals, has been being slowly integrated into my system and adding to the makeup that creates my physical body just as the monster food has been pumping up and invigorating my magic reserves.”

Alphys stared at him dumbstruck. “That's...that’s...GENIUS! Yes! Yes! Seeing that you’re both Sans types the probability of magic rejection would be dramatically decreased if your inert dust shavings are mixed with his magic. I’ll have to get a reading of your own soul frequency and the levels of traits within your own makeup to compensate for any fluctuations between the two energy fields. If what you’re saying is true then perhaps a magical and mineral rich environment is what is needed. We might be able to actually grow his legs back!

Kensei smiled and shrugged. “Sure Doc. Whatever helps my bro out.”

She nodded enthusiastically while she prepared several machines and some more equipment and a tube which she went over to her chemistry set and began mixing different beakers and pulled out some pouches filled with greenish glowing liquid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The procedure went off well. Kensei and Aegis were given some sleeping drugs, Ken was also given a painkiller for when he woke up. Alphys precisely removed the tarsals and metatarsals of his medial cuneiform (that’s the 4th toe on his right foot). She made sure that there were no actual breaks needed and had merely detached it from where his magic was keeping it in place. She made sure to wrap his foot in gauze though that had been soaked through with pure green healing magic calcium mixture before putting a little solid bootie on his foot so that he could walk with minor discomfort.

She ground up the bones and began mixing them with several pieces of gods know what. The magitech and metaphysics she was using and spouting off about actually went right over your head this time around. Usually you were pretty good at keeping up with when your big bone boy went on a science tirade but Alphys’s rants were nothing but confusing to you.

Aegis had been stripped of his clothes and his unconscious form hung in a suspension of a clear green gel like substance. You understood that it was a green Kindness healing trait that she’d somehow...ahem acquired mixed with a few other traits like Patience and Perseverance. She had added few more things to the bags that connected to little tubes that then connected to Aegis’s legs. Finally you saw her bring out a crimson vial and choked. You touched her hand before she could draw any of the red liquid out. “Determination will make him melt! Al, please _please_ tell me that you’re not serious. Look, if you’re going to give him anything...hell, take some of my trait. My soul is tenacity, I’m a stubborn bitch at times but it’s kept me going.”

She smiled at me confidently. “Mercy, I-I learned from my past mistakes. It took me years to finally go back to that old research b-but I realized what I did wrong! And I learned how to adjust the amounts of DT so that a Monster Soul could handle it. It took several scans of different volunteers but I was able to finally pinpoint the average levels within a monster’s Soul. Your bitties went under my scanner. It also was able to detect the minute trace amounts of DT that were present in their magic. Kensei actually has a full soul, which from what I understand is rare for a Brassberry type. They’re created with fractured souls, pieces that are usually divided between them and their accompanied Yanyan types which explains the needy behavior inherent in the majority of Brassberry bitties. The fact that his Soul is intact would explain his independent streak and his lack of anxiety and depression. He’s got more DT in his soul though than Aegis does. Which if what he said was true and he was near to falling down, that would explain the almost non-existence of there being _any_ DT there at all. The amount I am taking out is a half of a micro-liter. Of which I am going to dilute even more so that he’ll only be receiving 0.000000000001 (1 trillionth) part per million within a sterile solution of pure magic. As it is, his DT levels are at 0.000000001(1 billionth) part per million. Plus I’ll be introducing it very very slowly. He’ll have to stay here in the stasis suspension until his legs are regrown though.”

“No, please. Just...no. Give him some of my trait instead. Please? It’s already like a diluted determination. It’s more steadfastness and should work just as well.” You stared at her, a stubborn air beginning to surround you as you cemented your decision on not letting her use DT on him in _any_ way.

She worried her lip a bit before finally nodding and putting the vial away. You glanced at Kensei who was sitting up, watching the whole thing. His white eye lights were piercing and you understood that he knew he’d be getting the chance to see your soul laid bare, literally.

Alphys sighed in exasperation before making a motion at your chest. You felt her sparking magic surround your Soul, drawing it out. The pale lavender pulsed and shimmered like a star. She brought up a device and scanned your Soul, then after some tuning she brought out a fine catheter and pushed it into the membrane that surrounded ‘you’ and into your core. While the procedure was, uncomfortable and invasive feeling, it was nowhere near the violating screeching pain you’d been expecting. Especially considering all of the 'Soul extractions' you'd read about in the various fan fictions. You asked her about that actually and it made her start slightly with the specimen she’d collected in hand. “Wh..what? Why should it have hurt?! Magic is about intent! I had absolutely NO intent on hurting you, ever! O-oh stars. If something like that hurt then the one doing was MEANING for it to be painful.” She gave you a worried look but you merely smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Alphys for clearing that up, you’ve given me a lot to think about.”

 

She nodded once more with concern on her face before she held up the vial of pale lavender liquid, then she was once again nose deep into her work and you let her go, hoping and trusting her to not do anything that’d put Aegis in danger. You doubted that she’d survive if she did, as Kensei would fly off his nut, grow big and kill both her and Undyne if need be considering that he was already fiercely protective of his ‘bro’(you blamed his yan side). Or at least he’d try.

 

You made arrangements with Undyne that you’d come by every day to check on Aegis. Kensei insisted on staying by his side, he curled up in a shoe box next to the tube the Edgy bitty floated in. Alphys kept the suspension supplied with a sedative and painkiller(just incase) to keep him under and when you came by after work you sat and sang to him. You sang every song you could think of, sometimes even looking up new ones on YouTube so you could hum them at him until you fell asleep with your head down on the table.(which happened most nights)

After two days you could already see a difference, the beginnings of a tibia and fibula sprouted from Aegis’ knee, the patella had already regrown as well where it was missing on his left leg. Kensei’s toes had also already started to regrow as Alphys made sure you redressed his foot, and he even had no problems letting you put some of the green gel (which also had traces of your Soul Trait in it) on his head wound, claiming that it made the usual pain almost go all the way away.

One week past, and finally, _finally_ two fully grown legs waved gently in the now thinned suspension he was in. Alphys scanned him again, took some vitals and proclaimed him ready to come out. Skeleton monsters have no need to breathe, (which had been addressed in the beginning much to your relief) she turned off the sedative and painkiller and gently extracted him from the fluid. It clung to his bones and you noticed something odd, his legs had a shimmer to them, like the surface of a pearl, or the rainbow glimmering off an oil slick under the green goo that dripped off of him.

After an hour you saw him move then finally cough. His sockets opened and green liquid rushed out in a small plopping as he shook his head like a dog. He gathered himself onto his knees, his crimson eye lights looking a little more...purple? He turned and weakly plopped onto his back, breathing. His hands shakily took inventory of his body, skull, shoulders, ribs, spine, pelvis, femur and finally past his patella. His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up only to fall back down.

Kensei teleported to his side and helped him sit up, Aegis’ eye lights were fuzzy as he ran his hands over his newly grown bones.

“y’di’ it.” he choked, voice hoarse from disuse; before he passed out from exertion. The only expression on his relaxed face though, was one of content happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So yay! The bitty arc has started. This is going to be a 4 parter I think. 1. Bitties Found, 2. Acclimation, 3. Fixing and 4. New additions to the family.
> 
> I found out if I do these fics in bites then it makes it easier to post them. 
> 
> Know what else is bitesized? My tumblr!  
> https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/


End file.
